


Cats, Rogues, Cars

by heavymetalqueen26



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotp, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva leads an interesting life. She's two years into college, lives with her bosses daughter, looks after two problematic rouges, and is Captain of team sensible of the apartment complex. Did she mention she has the most obnoxious neighbor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats, Rogues, Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb AU so I can have my brotp. Regrets everything.

Evanglyne's apartment was nice, big enough for the Amalia and her. Actually if you asked the Sadida it wasn't big enough. Staring down the two rogues, one was turned into a bowmeow, she mused with a frown that maybe it wasn't big enough. Cradling her coffee in her hands she continued to watch the two with down tilted ears.

Remington laid sprawled out on the soft tan couch, Grany not too far away pitching an idea to him. He rose a covered brow at the idea. It had been over an hour of them talking on Eva's couch and he still wasn't convinced that this was a good idea. Letting his head sluggishly drop against the armrest he drawled, "Bowmeow videos?"

Grany nodded with an air of confidence. Teeth bared and tail swaying behind him he puffed up slightly. "Bowmeows are the most popular things on the internet," He said curtly, "And I'm temporarily a bowmeow." He still hissed the word bowmeow despite his pleasant mood. It had been a few months since his unfortunate transformation into a bowmeow. He was finally sick of moping around and begging for attention from Remington and Eva, now it was time to grow up and get attention from the entire world. Pressing a paw to his chest he said, "I can do cute bowmeow crap on purpose."

Eva snorted at the notion. These two were impossible. Turning her nose up, she walked into the kitchen. She set her mug down gently in the dishwasher, she supposed she'd run it while she was out. Not missing a beat, she said, "Not that this isn't a stupid idea, but we have to go to class." She didn't have to hear the two groaning over the dishwasher to know how they felt about it. Ignoring the whining the two made she grabbed the two backpacks by the door and called over her shoulder, "I already have your things."

Grany hopped onto Remi's shoulder with a huff. Face scrunching he grumbled at Eva, this was dumb. Neither of the brothers liked the economics class, they'd rather just steal then figure out markets. Still the two brothers trudged out of the apartment after the cra. Little did they know that Grany was soon to be a popular star with millions of fans. Eva also gained some fanboys; after all, nothing sells better than cats and cute girls. Remington still refused to admit it was their best scam yet.


End file.
